


Reencuentro

by Ai_Fujimoto



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Fujimoto/pseuds/Ai_Fujimoto
Summary: Después de años, ellos se vuelven a encontrar.Fanfic Kaishin/Shinkai, ustedes deciden el orden. Si no te gusta la pareja o el amor entre dos hombres, no lo leas.Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Gosho Aoyama, creador de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan. No me pertenecen
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reencuentro

Poker face.

Siempre se decía lo mismo desde ya hacía muchos años y se había convertido en su modo de vivir. Era parte de su ser, para todos sus shows de magia, para lidiar con sus fans y para cuando debía enfrentar distintos problemas. La poker face era algo que utilizaba hace más de 15 años, desde sus inicios como Kid, y ahora siendo ya un mago profesional con trayectoria, la dominaba a la perfección.

O eso pensaba hasta ese día.

Kaito iba caminando por las calles de Tokio cuando lo vio. Entre medio del ir y venir de la gente, unos metros más adelante, estaba Shinichi conversando con alguien animadamente.

El mago se detuvo de pronto. Los recuerdos de su relación invadieron su mente y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Después de todo, Shinichi había sido su gran amor, pero su noviazgo había terminado hace ya muchos años y no se habían vuelto a ver. Su primer impulso fue querer correr hacia donde estaba él, pero luego su instinto le dijo que se alejara y que se fuera de ahí rápidamente. No hizo caso a ninguno de sus pensamientos, y simplemente se quedó quieto ahí, mirando como el detective seguía hablando con la otra persona, hasta que luego de un rato, vio que se despedía y que comenzaba a caminar solo.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Kaito comenzó a caminar también. No quería perder esta oportunidad y se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción del detective. Fue en ese momento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Shinichi al verlo se sorprendió también y por un momento también titubeó sobre qué hacer. No esperaba encontrarse con él, mucho menos tan repentinamente. Sintió cómo se aceleró su corazón, mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos del pasado.

Kaito, nervioso, le sonrió mientras sentía también que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. El detective también le sonrió y los dos quedaron finalmente frente a frente.

Poker face.

Ahora a Kaito le parecía que la poker face era lo más complicado del mundo. Pero debía mantenerse tranquilo de alguna forma.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shinichi! —le dijo el mago aún sonriendo.

—Ya varios años, ¿no?… ¿Cómo has estado, Kaito?

—Bastante ocupado, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

—Creo que más o menos igual… Ya sabes, resolviendo casos…

—¿Ran-chan está bien?

—S-Sí, bien… ¿Y tu familia cómo está? ¿Tu esposa?

—Está bien, tan animada como siempre lo ha sido…

—Déjame adivinar, sigue persiguiéndote con una escoba cuando le haces bromas… —dijo Shinichi molestándolo.

—¡Ella simplemente no tiene sentido del humor!

—Más bien tu humor es retorcido…

—¡No te pongas de su lado, Shinichi!

—¡Es porque te conozco que me pongo de su lado!

Kaito comenzó a reírse y Shinichi también se contagió de su risa. Luego, durante unos segundos los dos se quedaron callados, pensando en que el estar bromeando así era como en los viejos tiempos.

—He visto en internet que has logrado un gran éxito con tus shows… —dijo de pronto Shinichi—. Es increíble que lo hayas logrado...

—¿Acaso te sorprende? —respondió Kaito bromeando—. Soy uno de los mejores magos del mundo, era cosa de tiempo de que lo lograra.

Shinichi rió al escucharlo.

—Tú no cambias… —dijo el detective con nostalgia—. Aunque tienes razón. Después de Kid, esto debe haber sido sencillo para ti… Todos hablan de la gran habilidad que tienes...

—No sabía que veías las noticias sobre mí —dijo Kaito—. Pensé que eso no te interesaría...

—¡Por supuesto que me interesa…! Me gusta ver y saber que eres feliz haciendo magia… Además a veces simplemente me aparece la promoción de tus shows… —dijo Shinichi tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Kaito sonrió al saber que se interesaba por él. Era algo que lo hacía sentirse feliz.

—Yo también leo sobre tus casos para saber de ti… Te he visto a veces en los programas a los que vas y los casos que has resuelto…

—Sí… —dijo Shinichi un poco avergonzado—. Aunque trato de no llamar mucho la atención, no lo he logrado muy bien…

—¿No aprendiste nada del pasado? ¿De los problemas en los que te puedes meter?

—¡De verdad lo intento! —dijo Shinichi—. Pero no puedo… La gente me reconoce rápido. No soy tan bueno como tú con los disfraces y además me encuentro con casos incluso cuando no quiero…

Kaito se rió al escuchar eso.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán…

—Sí… Pero también hay otras que lamentablemente no son como alguna vez lo fueron… —dijo Shinichi con tristeza.

El ambiente entre los dos de pronto se puso un poco tenso y melancólico. Ninguno sabía bien qué decir.

—Ya debo irme… —dijo el detective al ver su teléfono—. Tengo que ir a la policía…

—Sí, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Dale mis saludos a tu familia.

—Sí, gracias, también dale los míos a la tuya.

Los dos pasaron uno al lado del otro para continuar con su recorrido. Sin embargo, en un impulso del momento, el mago se devolvió para llamarlo.

—¡Shinichi…!

El detective se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Sí?

El mago lo miró serio, pero con mucho cariño. No podía quedarse callado, pero luego se dio cuenta que no podía simplemente decirlo. Durante unos segundos dudó de sus palabras, pero luego estuvo decidido a hablar.

—Sigo viendo la luna todas las noches… —dijo Kaito—. Y sigue tan hermosa y brillante como siempre...

Shinichi se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió levemente sonrojado con las palabras del mago.

—Yo también lo hago cada noche… Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que me muera…

Kaito también sonrió ante las palabras, sintiendo un alivio en su interior.

—Aunque no podamos verla… —dijo el mago.

—Aunque no podamos estar junto a ella… —respondió el detective.

Los dos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, esta vez comprendiendo todo lo que el otro había querido decir y que estaban transmitiendo a través de sus miradas.

—Espero que te siga yendo bien, Kaito.

—A ti también. Para la próxima vez, podemos tomarnos un café al menos. No no nos haría mal…

Shinichi lo miró y le sonrió.

—¡Así será! ¡Es una promesa!

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro, cada uno se dio media vuelta y siguió en direcciones contrarias.

Kaito se alejó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Recordó lo que habían vivido juntos, los días en que habían sido felices y también la noche en que decidieron dejar todo atrás y que se despidieron. Era doloroso volver a encontrarse con la persona que amaba y saber que era alguien más quien lo acompañaba en su vida.

Por otra parte, Shinichi se alejó serio y triste, pensando qué hubiera pasado si las cosas no hubieran llegado hasta ese punto o si hubiera tomado otras decisiones. Pero de nada le servía pensar en posibilidades que no sucedieron o en las opciones que eran imposibles de tomar.

El destino había sido cruel con ellos y las circunstancias los obligaron a tener vidas completamente separadas. Y ahora que se habían encontrado por casualidad, cada uno por su lado, habían llegado a la misma conclusión: No tenían otra opción. Los dos debían seguir adelante con sus vidas como hasta ese momento, preocuparse de sus propias familias e intentar ser feliz de alguna forma.

Sin embargo, también comprendieron que si bien habían aceptado que no estarían juntos, no podían evitar seguir sintiendo lo mismo por el otro. Aunque habían pasado años, ambos seguían amándose igual que en su adolescencia. Ese pequeño encuentro aclaró sus dudas sobre cómo se sentía la otra persona. Y saber que el otro también lo seguía amando era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento.

Tenían sus recuerdos, su amor y sus deseos de que el otro fuera feliz.

Tenían a la luna, que cada noche cuando la miraban, ella los conectaba.

Pero no podían hacer nada.

No podían estar juntos.

No podían vivir su amor.

Y aunque no lo quisieran así, todo debía seguir igual que siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!
> 
> Hoy vengo con algo corto y triste. Ya era hora de escribir algo sin final feliz xD
> 
> Hace tiempo que tenía esta idea en mi mente, un poco diferente a los que he hecho hasta ahora y al fin lo he escrito. ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Hay cosas que preferí no decir explícitamente, así podrían analizar y teorizar con qué creen que hay detrás. Espero que aún así les haya gustado.
> 
> Disculpen por estar desaparecida, pero ha sido un año tan distinto. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Tal vez no sea seguido como antes, pero alguna que otra cosa estaré publicando cada cierto tiempo.
> 
> ¡Espero que todos estén bien! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Y gracias como siempre por leer, por sus kudos y sus comentarios!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
